Finding The Heart
by gypogirl95
Summary: Bella Swan is lonely and lost Edward Cullen comes along, can she trust him? He helps her through her ups and downs. Bella has to learn to trust again. Rated M for swearing and future lemons
1. Getting to know you

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I just own the plot Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

Sometimes I wish my life was more fun, I wish I became a model and accepted that stupid job instead of being a high school English teacher. I swear these kids hate listening to it..... Hi I'm Bella Swan; I am 23 years old. I live in the small town of Forks, Washington.

My last class of the day finally.

"Okay, Mike; Can you please tell me what you think of this saying I am only saying it once if you don't understand sit down, Class I want to see your contribution instead of dead silences okay? Okay Mike, here is your-"

"Miss Swan?"  
I turned to the door, "Yes, Mrs Fuller?"  
"I have a helper for you, he and you will both be running this class."  
"I beg your pardon?" Who does she think she is? This is my class and a guy? Geez he would probably slack off if I'm here.  
"Well, it would be easier for both of you, because you do always have a full class and sometimes some students are on the floor, so due to teaching purposes there has to be two teachers."  
"Okay, class I would like you to meet Mr..."  
"Edward Cullen, Mr. Edward Cullen."  
I think I went to heaven and came back; he was...wow for the first time in my life I am speechless,  
"So, what were you going to do before we interrupted?" He asked me.  
"Well, I say a line from a poem or something, and then the students have to describe to me; well us what they think it is trying to say."

_BRRRRIGGGGG_

"Well, class we will see you next lesson no homework, class dismissed."  
"Have a good weekend guys!" Gee was he always this happy?  
"So, Bella you seem young to be teaching."  
I sniffed, "I am, maybe going to a community college during high school helps."  
"You too?"  
I turned around shocked, "Are you being serious?"  
He nodded, "Yes, I wanted out of college quick."  
I sighed I started to walk towards the door, "Well, some of us couldn't afford it."  
My gosh! He is so amazing, his voice is like so smooth his lips look so soft I wonder if they feel soft....  
"Bella! Wait up!"  
I turned, "Edward, what seems to be the problem?"  
"Nothing, I just I feel that I need to get to know you,"  
He wants to get to know me? That's great once he finds out my lifestyle; he'll run away from me.  
"Really?? Well maybe you should start with a lift home." It's the only way to get him to know the real me.  
He smiled, "Sure, let's go."  
When I saw his car, my mouth nearly fell off, "I Love these cars!"  
He laughed, "Well get in and see how it feels."  
I smiled, "Thanks."  
I got in the passenger seat and told him the street I lived on, his face changed but quickly composed it.  
"Bella? Do you have any family here?"  
"I did." I hated discussing my parents death.  
"Oh, I am so sorry."  
"It's fine, it happened awhile ago, What about you?"  
"Well, I'm adopted, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's son, I also have a brother and sister, Emmett and Alice."  
"Can you turn down the alleyway please?"  
He nodded.  
"Turn left and up that massive driveway.....Okay stop."  
"You live here?"  
"Yes, you have a problem with that?" I said it a bit too angrily.  
"Bella, no I don't, but how?"  
"Edward, my parents died at 16, okay? The house burnt down, all my relatives hate me because they hate my dad, my dad's family is... well I have no idea! I used my life savings for this, that's why I went to school and community college, don't you get it? I could have become a model! But no I had just lost my parents and I had to say no." By the time I was through I was breathing heavily.  
Before I knew what was happening I was in his arms he was comforting me.  
"Bella, I am so sorry, I don't know what to say,"  
He let me go, "Edward? Do you want to come over for coffee or something?"  
He smiled at me, "That would be nice, thanks."  
I got out of the car and led him up to my little cabin.  
"You can sit down, um... on the kitchen stool, sorry."  
"Bella, I don't care how you live, I just want you."  
I was shocked, "What did you say? You still want me?"  
He got down off the stool and stood in front of me, "Yes, do you mind if I kiss you? I mean I know I only met you today but-"  
"You can kiss me."  
He leaned down, and brushed his lips across mine once, twice, a third time.  
"Bella, I feel like I have known you forever."  
I smiled at him, "Now, Now Edward your not going to get into my bed that fast.." I joked.  
"Damn it! You figured out my plan!" He laughed.  
I joined in, but he was right, "You are right Edward I feel the same way."  
He pecked my lips, "I will see you at school tomorrow, take care." I walked him to the door  
"See you..." I shut the door and fell to the ground, he made me feel special for the first time in a long time.

**Awww, this is my first fanfic what do you think?? Please Review!! if you dont like it please go away.**

**:)**


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 2- Meeting the Cullen Family**

Bella's POV

SKIPS AHEAD 3 MONTHS  
_Ring RING! RING RING!_

Ugh, its 6:30 am, Shit!  
"hello?"  
Then I heard his musical laugh, "You still asleep Bella?"  
"Um....no, I just came out of the shower, how did you get my number?"  
"Mrs Fuller gave it to me just in case I needed your help."  
"Uh huh, likely story Edward." Wow, I am actually confident for once.  
"Well, be ready in an hour I'm picking you up."  
"You don't have to do that,"  
"Yes I do, and if we want a successful relationship then yeah...I'll see you in an hour."  
"An hour then Bye."

I ran around the house to get ready, I put on my white shirt with a sort of bow on the side of my waist with my brown dressy pants **(A/N: Link on my profile)  
**I needed to be presentable, I quickly straightened my hair and got my work bag and sat in my kitchen waiting for him to arrive. As I was going to sit down... _Knock! Knock!  
_I didn't want to seem eager so I took my time to answer the door, until he got impatient.  
"Bella I know you're in there hurry up."  
I opened the door, "Hey,"  
He pulled me close, "Hi. Let's go we got to discuss today's class plans."  
"Okay, just let me grab my bag." I walked in the house and took my bag then took his hand, "I'm ready lets go."  
We walked to his car, and it was a different car, "I thought you owned a Volvo,"  
"I do, but my brother needed it so I took his Jeep."  
I tried to get in the car but it was too high, so I jumped for it.  
Edward laughed at me, "Now that was cute."  
I blushed, "Um, Thanks."

We got to the classroom, and we started to discuss what to teach them.  
"How about, we discuss the difference between, Romeo and Juliet? Like what makes them attracted to each other why they would go for forbidden love..."  
Edward was really smart I felt bad sometimes when he took over makes it look like I was slacking off.  
"That is an awesome idea, Edward."  
"Can I get a kiss for that?"

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him once I lips touched students started entering the classroom wolf-whistling as they went to their seats, we pulled back so fast that I nearly fell off my chair.  
Edward coughed, "Okay, class this term we are going to learn the aspects of Romeo and Juliet, Don't worry we will only watch the movies."

The class went crazy in joy.  
"That's enough, Class. Mike Newton! What are you doing?" Wow when Edward got angry there's no stopping him.  
"Is there a reason you are making out with Miss Stanley in MY, I mean, OUR class?"  
Everyone went quiet waiting for Mike's answer.  
"Well Mr Dick, I mean Cullen, My dad is the principal, so I can get your sorry ass fired."  
"I don't think so Mike," His dad was standing right in our doorway.  
"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, if my son is an idiot please send him to my office, Mike let's go!" Mike followed his father out.  
The whole class burst into laughter, Edward and I tried to keep straight faces due to being teachers if we weren't I swear we would be pissing ourselves too.

"Okay, settle down, now I know it's the last day of the term, but here are your assignments."  
"They will be due second week back at school," Edward put down the details on the board.  
"You know what? Since we all only have one class today, you are dismissed after you finish writing what is on the board I want to check it so come up to me so I can see I don't want you coming up to me on the first week back saying, I didn't get it or I didn't have the notes."  
"Is that clear or should we make it clearer?" Edward was getting frustrated.  
"Yes." They all said.  
As I checked their books, Maria came up to me and said, "Edward wouldn't want you, he needs someone like me, I already dated him."  
"No, I didn't Maria you know that's a lie why would I date a kid?"  
She huffed and walked out of the class.  
The bell finally rang, Yes! No more teaching for 6 weeks!  
"Come on Bella, I want to take you out."  
"Why?"  
"Well, We just should you got a problem with that?" He was playful today.  
"Sure, I um," My phone rang interrupting us.

Jacob-**Bold  
**Bella- Normal  
"Hello?"  
**"Bella? Is that you?"  
**I knew that voice anywhere.  
"Jake? What? Why? Huh?"  
He laughed at me, **"Bella, I still love you."**  
Cheated on me the day my parents died real smooth.  
"Well I don't, I've found someone else, and you can't change how I feel about him." I was getting mad who was he to say things like that I mean he cheated on me with little Leah his next door neighbour.  
**"Bella, that's fine, I'm in California anyway."  
**"That is so nice Jake, I have to go, bit rude to leave him hanging like that."  
**"Does he have a name?"**  
"Yes, Edward. His really sweet."  
**"That's good as long as he treats you well, if he doesn't give me a call."  
**I laughed at that, "I doubt it; anyway he knows I can kick his butt." I winked at Edward.  
Edward laughed hard, it was getting hard for him to drive.  
"**Is that him? Gosh he sounds like a prick."  
**"Shut up Jake, I'll speak to you later bye!"

I hung up on him before he could say anything else.  
Edward put his arms around me, "Bella, I know we have only been together for a couple of months, but seriously, either you're at my place or I am at your place, why don't we just move in together?"  
I sighed, "Edward, look where I live and you live in the like no offense richer place,"  
"Bella, move in with me."  
"Can I keep my house though?"  
He smiled, "How about I just buy you one?"  
"No, Edward I can't let you do that."  
"Okay, move in with me and you can keep your cosy house, which by the way I'd love to visit during winter."

I looked around us we were parked in front of a mansion, "Edward? Where are we?"  
"Well, yourmeetingmyparentstonight." He said it so fast I didn't catch it but I understood.  
"I'm meeting your parents? Edward! A little warning may have been nice."  
He chuckled at me, "Bella, they will love you I know I did when I first met you."  
He loved me? Edward Cullen loved me.  
"Edward, I love you too, but you still have to remember-"  
"I remember, and you can trust me Bella."  
I leaned in and kissed him, "I know, I can."  
"QUIT MAKING OUT I WANNA SEE MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND!" a loud voice echoed everywhere.  
"Yeah. That is my brother Emmett."  
"SHUT UP EMMETT! YOU ARE GOING TO SCARE THEM AWAY!"  
Edward helped me out of the car, "And that was my sister Alice."  
Then it was Edwards turn, "YOU KNOW YOU GUY HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT!"  
"YOU LOVE US!"  
I laughed at them they were all so alike even if they were adopted.

We walked up the stairs and were met by 4 people.  
"Hi Bella, I am Emmett, Edwards big brother."  
"Emmett. Nice to meet you." I smiled, but he was HUGE what does this guy do for a living?  
"Hey Bella! I am Alice; I know that we are going to be the best of friends!" Wow, for a tiny person she sure is loud and perky.  
"Hello, dear I'm Esme and this is Carlisle unfortunately, he lost his voice."  
"Hi, Mr and Mrs Cullen, Nice to meet you."  
"Call me Esme dear."  
"Esme."  
"And call me Carlisle," He croaked.  
"Carlisle." I nodded.  
But Edward, Alice and Emmett broke into fits of laughter.  
"Hey Carlisle you sound like a frog." Emmett said.  
Edward and Alice smacked him upside the head, "NO DUH!"  
"Let's go inside and get to each other better."  
Esme, she is so calm.  
I looked around their house and my mouth dropped, "Wow, you have a wonderful home."  
"Thanks." Edward whispered.  
"So, Bella what do your parents do?" Emmett asked.  
"EMMETT NO!"  
"What? It's a common question."  
I sighed, "Not for me, my parents died when I was sixteen."  
"OH, BELLA I AM SO SORRY!" Wow, Emmett was starting to cry.  
"We all are." Esme said.  
My phone started ringing, "I'm sorry do you mind?"  
"Of course not dear take your time."  
"Hello?"  
"Miss Swan?"  
"Yes, speaking, what seems to be the problem?"  
"Your house, has been burnt, you left the gas on."  
"What?"  
"We were able to save some of your clothes. But that is it where are you so we can bring them."  
"No! I'll come. I will be there in about 10 minutes."  
I stood up, "Thank you for inviting me but I have to go."  
Edward stood up next to me, "Bella?"  
"My house, it's gone, I left the gas on, I...I...I..." I started to cry.  
"Bella? Do you want to go see it?"  
I nodded.  
"Edward let us come with you."  
"Okay, let's jump in the Jeep."  
We all got into the car and sped to my now burnt house.  
"Bella? You lived here?" Emmett asked.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
I ran up to my house and grabbed my stuff off the officer and jumped back into the car, "Bella, are you still moving in with me?" Edward asked quietly.  
I nodded, "Edward?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why me? Edward? This is the third time! THIRD TIME! First my parents house then my car now my house!"  
Edward thought for a moment, "Bella, relax you need some sleep we will talk about it tomorrow."

We dropped off his family and then we went to his house, were I would be staying I hope one day I can trust him but right now I don't think I can.

**Like it hate it? Well all this belong to SM just the plot is mine next chapter.... SOME LEMONS....**


	3. She's a Gold Digger!

**Chapter 3- Bad luck never ends.**

Bella's POV  
"Hey Edward! Can I borrow your laptop?"  
"Sure babe, it's in its charger."  
I sat down on the lounge and opened up my email I had one from the school I opened it and nearly died. It said:  
TERMINATION OF YOUR JOB!  
Dear Miss Swan; we believe that you have not been taking your part with your shared job with Mr Cullen, we are aware that you are in a relationship with him, but that does not give you a reason to slack off, unfortunately you are now no longer welcome at Forks High School, I am very sorry.  
Yours Sincerely

Mr Newton. (**Fake signature done it in shapes on Word**)

Great, now I don't have a job on top of having Edward taking care of me.  
"Baby, I am so sorry."  
I didn't even know Edward was behind me, he took the laptop out of my lap and hugged me close.  
"It's okay, we can still find you a job, baby it's okay.."

I shoved him away, "No it's not! I cannot keep relying on you it's not healthy!"  
He shut me up by kissing me hard, "Bella, I am also a nightly doctor, or have you forgotten that?"  
"No I haven't forgotten."  
"Good, now I want some dinner so you better feed me." He growled playfully.  
"Who said I'm going to feed you?"  
He pouted, "Please?"  
"Fine I will make you a sandwich we are going to your parents' house for dinner tonight, something about companies and friends cocktail night."  
"Yeah, I remember oh yeah, Alice will be over later to get you into a dress and do like a whole makeover."  
I nearly punched him he knew how much I hated getting dressed up by Alice.  
He changed the subject, "Isn't it your birthday next week?"  
"Yeah it is....Great 24 years old, I cannot believe it!"  
"Baby, I am turning 26, I don't know why you are complaining."  
"Ha ha. I am still old your just older."  
I ended getting chased around the apartment until he caught me and kissed me, "I love you soo much."  
"Me too."  
He started to move his hands under my skirt, I sighed, "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to see if my sexy girlfriend is wet for me."  
"Edward....you do that soo good."  
"You know what will feel better?" He whispered.  
I loved it when playful Edward was out that only happened when he didn't have shifts at the hospital but it happened a lot recently due to people thinking they have swine flu.  
"If my dick was inside you..."  
"Well maybe we should test that theory should we?" I breathed.  
in about five seconds all our clothes we on the floor and he thrust quickly inside me both of us groaning at how good it felt.  
Our door banged open, "Wow! Guys! Put some clothes on! I come here to see my brother and you both are going at it like Rabbits!"  
Edward chucked a pillow at Emmett and covered us up, "Dude you are much worse with Rosalie!"  
Emmett laughed. "Yeah that's true."  
"Hey guys?" They both looked at me.  
"STOP TALKING SO I CAN GET CHANGED GEE YOU MAKE SEEM LIKE WERE IN CLOTHES EMMETT!"  
Emmett ran straight out while Edward laughed at me. "Bella sweetie; I don't think I have ever seen Emmett so scared in his life!"  
As Edward and I got redressed Alice came up, "Edward! Get out! Bella jump in the shower you both smell like sex!"  
Gosh! His family were so embarrassing.

"We might be embarrassing but you love it!" Emmett called.  
_How did he know that?  
_"Love you too Emmett!" I called.  
"Bella can I talk to you??"  
"Sure Alice what's the problem?"  
"Edward, His ex girlfriend will be there and she loves to cause a seen."  
"Great, I can deal with it."  
"No, she comes on pretty harsh, she only wants Edward for his money."  
"No way!"  
"Yeah she is a model, and she loves it, she just wants Edward's money so if she marries him yeah..."  
"Great! Thanks for telling me, what's her name?"  
"Tanya. Tanya Denali."  
"The Tanya? The one who does Americas Next Top Model with Tyra Banks?"  
Alice nodded.  
"Wow." I was shocked well I will knock the bitch out if she hurts me.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella relax, Tanya has nothing on you." Edward reassured me for the tenth time tonight.  
"Edward, I am fine it's just its Tanya _freakin _Denali!"  
He laughed, "Next top model fan?"  
"Yeah, sort of went through a phase."  
He laughed. Edward was too sweet he was the best thing that has ever happened to me, I mean he went crazy going through the newspaper trying to find me a place to work. While I renewed my resume he made it perfect though he made it easier.  
"Okay Bella, come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked up stairs were the party waits.  
"Bella! Over here!" Alice waved me over, I kissed Edwards cheek and joined Alice.  
"Tanya, I would like you to meet Bella, Edwards fiancée." Alice winked.  
"Where is the ring?" She sneered.  
"Alice is only joking, I am his girlfriend though. Nice to meet you Tanya I love watching you on Top Model."  
"You're pregnant wow."  
"Yeah, Yeah, Where is Eddie?" She started to search for him.  
"At the bar probably."  
She pushed past me nearly knocking me down. Alice helped me up.  
"She is a slut Bella don't worry Edward will get rid of her."  
It was time for dinner but I couldn't see Tanya or Edward.  
"Wait!" Esme shouted.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Where is Edward, Bella?"  
"I am not sure, do you want me to check?"  
She smiled, "Thank you."  
I walked around and found him on the balcony swing I put my arms around him from behind, "Edward? What's the matter?"  
"Tanya, she kissed me, and I kissed her back..."  
I sat down beside him, "Yeah so?"  
He looked at me like I was crazy, "It doesn't bother you?"  
"Yeah it does, but she is important to you no matter why she was with you."

He put his arms around me, "I love you, I want to go home."  
"No, your mom this is important to her."  
"You're right baby, let's go inside."  
We walked inside at sat down at the table, everybody stared at me like I did something wrong.  
Edward stood up, "Sorry everyone, but is there a reason your staring at Bella?"  
"Well...."  
"Umm...."  
"er...."  
"Edward she's poor she doesn't belong here!" A girl with black curly hair said.  
"Yeah Edward!"  
Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Enough." Carlisle's voice silenced everyone.  
How did they know? I mean Alice put me in a Dolce and Gabanna dress!  
Edward spoke up this time, "How dare you? Don't you know better than to judge a book by its cover?"  
"She could be a gold digger Edward," Someone said.  
Edward got up and pulled me with him, "Let's go."  
Before we left I said to them. "Thank you for having me."  
Once we were in the car I could tell Edward was pissed.  
"Bella.."  
"Edward.."  
We both spoke at once.  
"You go first." He said.  
"Edward, I don't care about those people only you and your family, if they don't like me then so be it."  
"You don't care what they called you?"  
"So? Like they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer." It's true I didn't answer the question and he didn't seem to know...  
he laughed then, "You are so right for me," Why did he have to say things like that? I cannot love someone right now! I mean I know he gave me a place to live and stuff....I mean of course it got to me that his family and friends thought I was a gold digger! It is so perfect and I think we have taken things way to fast!  
"Edward?"  
"Yeah, baby?"  
"I...I think we are moving a bit too fast..."  
"Baby, what?"  
"I think you saying things like I love you and things is a bit much I mean we have only known each other for 3 months!"  
"Baby, where's this all coming from?"  
"Edward, you know where from, I know you care for me, but after day one I moved into your house.... it has been too much, you know how I like distance,"  
"Bella, I understand really I do. But you can't let it haunt you forever, it has been ay too long and you're stressing over nothing! I will not hurt you."  
He doesn't get it no one does he doesn't get that I went crazy and delusional, and I am the cause of their deaths!  
"YOU DON'T GET IT! NOBODY DOES!" I was so close to tears.  
"What's not to get? They DIED IN A FIRE!"  
"THAT WAS MY FAULT!"  
He turned down a street and parked.  
"How is it your fault?"  
I sighed, and told him my whole story how I was crazy when I was younger and that I smoked and I had an argument with my parents and me burning there mattress while they were asleep and everything and me going to a hospital afterwards and meeting Carlisle but pretending not to know him and the fact that I am better now.  
After I was through he froze he didn't know what to say, so I got out of the car and started walking.  
"BABY, WAIT!!"  
I turned around to see him jogging towards me, "Baby, I know how you feel; I sort of got that too.... I ended up nearly killing Emmett...."  
I was shocked, "What? You cannot be serious?"  
He smiled weakly at me, "It's true, now come on let's get you home before it starts raining." He put his arm around me and led me to the car we turned on the heater as we settled in our seats once he started the car he grabbed my hand and put it on his lap as a calming vibe.  
"Bella? You know my parents care about you right?"  
"Of course, but why the sudden outburst?"  
"Well, before we left they asked me to invite you over for Esme's birthday,"  
Her birthday? With everyone there?  
"Baby, are you okay with that?" He asked.  
"Edward, I don't mind but remember moving too fast... I don't think I should be around your family so often."  
He sighed, "Okay, I understand....Tomorrow we are so busy, you are coming to work as my secretary!"  
What? Secretary? What the hell?  
He laughed at my expression, "Well, I quit my job at the school so I could go full time as a doctor and you will be my secretary do you like that idea?"  
Do I like the idea of working with him? YES! But as his secretary? I mean come on I am not that organized.  
"Bella, you will pretty much be taking phone calls and notes following me around easy stuff telling me which patients status and stuff, pretty easy?"  
"Yeah really easy, thank you honey." I smiled up at him.  
He pulled the car into his garage and helped me out, "No worries baby, it is the least I could do."  
_You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd you don't know what its like to be left out and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend on the outside looking in....  
_I quickly found my phone knowing who was calling, "Hello?"  
"Bella.... It has been awhile, how are you going?"  
"Fine I guess what do you want?"  
James, I hated him made my life miserable in high school.  
"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Victoria and my wedding? You can bring a friend or partner if you have one?"  
I sighed, "When?"  
"Two weeks from today."  
"Oh okay I'll check with Edward and get back to you."  
"Edward Cullen?"  
"Yeah? Why?"  
"He is like the youngest doctor!"  
"Yeah, I know I'll call you tomorrow." I hanged up after that.  
Edward looked at me with curious eyes, "What?"  
"How would you feel about going to a wedding two weeks from today?"  
He smiled at me, "I would love to."  
We sat down on the couch, "Bella, I am getting tired I'm going to head to bed." He got up but I grabbed his hand.  
"Edward," I cannot believe I am going to do this.  
He looked at me waiting for me to continue, "Edward, I'll go with you to Esme's Birthday, I love you."  
He beamed at me I didn't say I loved him often, he picked me up and spun me around, "Do you really?"  
"Yes!" I laughed at him.  
"But?"  
"But, still need to go slow, okay? So like no sex, no playing, and no showering together, none of that stuff." His face fell, "BABY! That is so unfair!"  
I laughed and kissed his pout, "If you think about it, you won't have to wait long if you keep trying..." with that I left him stunned in the hallway why I got ready for bed.

EPOV

She was going to kill me, the way she walked out of the room like she owned the place..... Okay she owned me, but still I mean she cannot keep doing that no matter how natural it is!  
"Edward?" Bella called from the bedroom.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you come help me? The zipper seems to be stuck..."  
Oh I so knew her game! Trying to make me crack, I guess I will have to play it safe...  
"Edward? Did you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."  
I walked fast towards the bedroom.  
I stood behind her, "Is this the zipper bothering you?" Two people could play at her game.  
"Ye....Yeahh..." She stuttered.  
I chuckled quietly; she always got like that when I was so close to her...  
"Okay, man this zipper is tight, maybe as tight as your-" I got interrupted by her moving away from me.  
She crossed her arms across her chest, "Edward Cullen! Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"  
"Uh...No?" When she got mad she got scary!  
"Then I suggest you unzip this zipper and let me sleep!"I nodded and quickly unzip it, and let her go while I got ready for bed.  
I changed into a new pair of boxers and went under the covers.  
I felt Bella slip in next to me she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you."  
I wrapped my arms around her small frame, "Don't be sorry babe, I get it, I was only playing with you."  
She giggled, "Well you better stop! I don't want to move to fast!" She tried to sound serious, but we both broke into fits of laughter.

This is how a relationship should be no obligations just so carefree.

**What did you think?? Bella wants to take things slow and we finally had an Edward part! Believe me this story gets better....Next chapter; Bella gets an unexpected phone call, From who?? Will this person change her decision to stay with Edward? Will she be in Shock?**


	4. The baby

Chapter 4- The baby.

EPOV.

Shit! Tanya! I wanna kill her! She is pregnant with my baby, how am I supposed to tell Bella? I mean Tanya.. was a accident... like we were in love but now... she is just vile.... I have to tell Bella.  
I walked downstairs to the smell of bacon.. Yum....  
I walked up behind her, "Morning, love."  
she sighed, and leaned back into me, "Good morning. I was going to make you breakfast in bed. But your already up."  
I smiled, she was too sweet, and I am just an ass... "Bella?"  
"Yes?"  
I took a deep breath and led her to the couch, "Tanya's baby... It's mine."  
Bella looked at her feet for a second then looked at me, "It's okay, I mean I know you loved her."  
_What? She is taking this way too lightly..  
_"Edward? Alice is going to pick me up in half an hour to go shopping. For your mum's birthday and you need a tux for that wedding okay?"  
I sighed she sounded upset, "Sure, Bella?"  
She looked up at me.  
I smiled at her, "I love you."  
_All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Say it ain't so, I will not go,  
turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na...  
_Oh no.. Tanya..  
"Hello?"  
"Edward? THE BABY IS COMING! Ho hee ohh hee HURRY UP AND GET TO THE FUCKEN HOSPITAL!" then she hung up on me.  
"Bella? Tanya is in labour. I have to go, I love you." I kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

BPOV.  
To say that I was fine that Edward was Tanya's baby's father was beyond wrong.  
They would have such a gorgeous kid. I was jealous, he didn't even ask me to come with him! I was going to be there for moral support? i decided to call Alice she lied to me, well she didn't lie but she didn't tell me that Edward was the father of Tanya's baby!  
I called her she picked up on second ring, "Bella! I was just going to call you!"  
"Alice! Why didn't you tell me that Edward was the father of Tanya's baby!"  
"What?"  
"She is in labour now, and Edward had confessed to me the minute before that he was the father!"  
"Bella... I am sorry for not telling you it was just you were so early in the relationship..."  
I sighed, she was right, "Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
I could feel her smiling, "That's fine, do you want to reschedule, our shopping trip."  
"Yeah, that will be great."  
"See you soon Bella."  
"Bye, Alice."  
After I got off the phone with Alice I called Edward to see how he was going, "Hello?" His voice broke.  
"Edward? What's the matter?"  
"Tanya... she lost the baby... the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, we tried to save it, but pushing made it worse..."  
My heart sank, I was such a bitch, I was being jealous and he just lost his baby.  
"Oh, I am so sorry Edward."  
He sighed, "I'll be okay, do you mind picking me up? I don't think I am able to drive."  
"Listen, I will walk there that way we don't have a car stuck at the hospital."  
He sighed again, "Okay Bella I will see you soon."  
"I love you."  
"Yeah, me too." He said half heartedly.  
We hung up and I raced out the door, Edward needs me and I am such a selfish bitch that I didn't realise that this could affect him.

EPOV  
The baby was gone. Tanya was gone. Bella was on her way to take us home.  
I lost the baby and Tanya, but Bella does not need to know that Tanya died as well I caused her enough pain as it is.  
I walked out to the front to see a upset tormented Bella.  
"Edward?" She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.  
"Bella.. I love you."  
She sighed, "Love you too. Come on, wait where's Tanya?"  
"She died... after the baby came out."  
Bella gasped, "Oh my god Edward! I am so sorry!"  
I took her hand and intertwined it with mine, "Let's go home, please I don't want anyone to know so I will say that Tanya had full custody, and she decided to move somewhere, she quit her job so everything works out."  
She smiled up at me, "Of course Edward."  
"Wait!"  
"Huh?" Was Bella okay?  
"I told Alice that she went into labour!"  
"Well I will say I wanted to be there to see my daughter, and help Tanya then leave."  
She nodded, "Why won't you tell them?"  
"I don't want them to know." Emmett gave me hell when I dated her and when I got her pregnant well it got a lot worse.  
"Okay Edward, it is your choice."  
When we got back to the apartment, Bella went straight to our room without another glance at me.

BPOV  
His pissed. Someone must have told him off for dating Tanya let alone getting her pregnant.  
"Bella?" Edward walked into the room looking for me.  
"Yes?"  
He lied down next to me, "Are you okay?"  
I smiled, "I am fine. Are you okay?"  
he stroked my cheek, "I will be."  
I sighed, "Come on, let's go shopping."  
He raised his eyebrows, "Shopping?"  
"Yes! For you tux and my dress and an outfit for Esme's birthday. If I do it with you I don't have to go with Alice."  
He laughed at me, "Sure let's get going."  
I needed to distract myself from what was happening. He wasn't telling me something. We have been together for a short time, but I thought he could trust me. I guess he is waiting for me to trust again.

**Loved it hated it?? REVIEW PLEASE  
SM OWNS ALL EXCEPT PLOT! BELLA WILL NOT GET PREGNANT. SHE MITE. TANYA IS DEAD WOO LOL I HATE TANYA THE BABY"S GONE NOOOO!! Edward is hiding alot from Bella will she be able to take it?**


End file.
